


Blue Water

by Dumumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, School, Teacher-Student Relationship, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: Seeing you in the middle of the world.Seeing you in Eden beyond the world.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Blue Water

**Author's Note:**

> *People can't stop loving, which is inconsistent with what they say.

November 2014

Levi pulled into the driveway. Eren stood in front directing him to stop, his black rubber rain boots on, his gloves tucked in the pocket of his apron. Eren huung the hose on the side by hand and walked over to pick up the car keys.

Good morning, Levi said.

Good morning, Mr.L, come this way.

Eren left the keys on the counter. It was a cold winter day in Manchester and the owner of the car dealership was reluctant to come in, just him and the fellow dozing behind the counter watching. Levi shoved both hands into his jacket pockets and followed Eren for a couple of steps, as if he had something to say, but he just standing off to the side watching Eren wash his car.

You guys should be getting your mock exam results, said Levi.

Yeah, it should be Monday, said Eren.

Well, said Levi, you did very well on the test.

How many points behind Mikasa? Or how about Armin? Eren unscrewed the tube and sprayed white foam into the car, moving his body as much as he could so that the foam would spread more evenly, but it looked as if he was trying to run away from Levi. Levi didn't go after him or turn up the volume. He said, "You don't have to compare yourself to them all the time, you can even get a scholarship at MU with your marks, you still want to go to a higher ranked university, don't you?

You didn't go to MU either, said Eren, I just thought I could try a better school too.

Of course, said Levi, Hange told me you got a first in biogeography.

Really, Eren stopped, that didn't occur to me.

Hange's been looking after you lately, said Levi.

Don't make jokes like that, Eren said. He subconsciously wiped his hands on his apron, then replaced the spray hose to rinse the foam off the bodywork. Levi looked at him with that inescapable look that shone right through him, and Eren circled the car at several angles, feeling as if Levi were something growing inside his eyes, still visible no matter what.

He wiped the car clean and asked Levi if he was parked on the side of the road.

Well, Levi casually pointed him in a direction to park there. Eren changed out of the car wash and walked back to the front desk to get the keys and pull the car out. It was a valuable Jaguar, an '07 stretch model, classic and beautiful, and Eren couldn't help but rub his palms over the steering wheel to hide his.

He actually rode in this car a lot, he took it home every Friday night, sometimes in the passenger seat, but usually in the back. He had no classes on Fridays, just varsity practice, and he usually went to see Levi afterwards. At first it was just studying business, but he found pleasure in making things difficult for Levi - he had a hard time finding things Levi wasn't good at, or rather, Levi didn't seem like someone with a taste for library-style learning, but there was an instinct in him that approached the essence of knowledge, like a chain that linked all the hurdles, and if he wished, he would be able to open them all.

Here, here's the key. Eren hooked the key fob with one finger and dropped it jingling into Levi's hand.

Thank you.

Side by side, Eren leaned slightly behind Levi and walked towards a small restaurant nearby.  
I'll get a coffee here, Levi said to Eren, stopping in front of a window. He felt in his jacket pocket for cash and waited a moment, returning with a cup of coffee.

Levi asked Eren, Do you have anything else planned for the weekend?

Well ...... go and help Miss Hange in the lab tomorrow, she said she got a new batch of lab specimens or something, like a new species of creature found in the rainforest area.  
Oh, I heard, Levi said, do you like her a lot?

Huh?

I see you're always in the biology lab these days, so it won't be just the two of you together tomorrow, will it?

Eren paused. Heat behind his ears. He often had this strange feeling, like his body temperature was normal when he had a fever, his skin was cool when he was hot, and he blushed when he felt alarmed, as if his body was lying to him and his most real reactions were being presented to the outside world around him, and it made him feel uneasy.

Tomorrow morning it will be just the two of us, but there will be other students coming in the afternoon.

The strange sensation became more intense as Eren stared against Levi's gaze. He couldn't resist touching his ear, feeling the tip of it cool, while the skin underneath the hair or jumper was glowing.

She's a good teacher, Eren said, though a little crazy.

I know.

So it's fine if you're like that, I mean I think it's fine.

What do you mean we're like that?

I don't know, I mean, if you're together.

Why are you together? Where did you hear that?

Levi gave a very surprised look, a very surprised look for him. It was almost as if he was going to trace the rumour back to its roots and then raise hell about it, but Eren became much more relaxed all of a sudden, and he suddenly found it amusing.

I don't know, Eren said.

Is that what you guys said at school? That Hange and I were a couple?

Eren let out a short, awkward laugh. Then he made eye contact with Levi several times, trying to confirm the true meaning of his words, which was what he cared about.

It was true that Miss Hange had only recently taken extra interest in him; it was only before this time that Mr. Levi had been a regular visitor to her lab. So it was rumoured that the well known underground affair between Levi and Hange had finally come to an end. Some even say that Eren, the poor pawn, was chosen by Miss Hange either to ward off Mr. Levi's advances or to deflect unfulfilled feelings for his ex.

But the truth is that Hange always discusses him and Levi while in the lab, not her and Levi or herself as legend has it that she should. And Eren really couldn't explain why he hadn't seen Levi around there since he'd been at the lab. He could only interpret it all as a coincidence between some nodes on a complex network of space-time. He still went to see Levi on Fridays as usual and spent a few hours with him. Simply because this time was stable, many doubts became irrelevant.

Levi looked at Eren and said, "I guess you guys are still saying behind my back that Elvin and I are a couple, right?

Eren laughed out loud. It wasn't surprising what was said on campus, and he bet those with a particular preference would even say that Levi and Principal Pisis were a couple who were just trying to satisfy certain desires of their own - Principal Pisis was indeed very attractive.

He didn't dare to say anything about it, he just laughed even harder. The rumours were confirmed to be absurd and ridiculous, which counted as a pleasant thing for them to say to each other.

Finally Eren said, never mind, that's how it is at school, they say everything.

They soon walked to the dining room and Eren pushed the door open ahead of them, telling Levi, If you're not going to eat, go ahead and find a seat, I'll order something to eat.

I'll have a piece of wet Nellie, said Levi.

You want a piece too?

Yes, said Levi as he pulled out the money the coffee guy had given him and gave it back to Eren, you pay.

Two weeks later (November 2014)

Eren looked in the mirror one more time before he left the house, and in it he was wearing a dark green, wide sleeved jacket with his t-shirt showing. He used his fingers to draw the fog away from the mirror, revealing his two glittering eyes. Dressing up purposefully for something like that made him feel a little embarrassed, as if he was making a special offering to express his excitement about it. While that was certainly true, he didn't want to give Levi too much of an upper hand, it would make him feel like his feelings were being controlled by someone else. He gave his hair a final flip to make sure it was dry.

Down the stairs, he was about to walk to the tube station when he came across Eren's classmate Jean returning from outside.

Hi, Eren, said Jean.

Hi, said Eren.

Where are you going? Jean asked.

To catch up on my lessons, said Eren.

But you don't have your books.

Eren showed a moment of dismay; he really didn't have a book bag over his shoulder, nor did he have any books in his hands.

Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, Jean said, I just wanted to ask if we were all going to get together after the game, wherever.

My books are over there, said Eren, I didn't bring them back.

Huh? 

My book bag is over there too.

Jean nodded, and he walked over to Eren, intending to brush up against him, but he immediately changed his mind again and blocked Eren's feet with the side of his shoe.

How has Mikasa been lately, Jean said, as if she hadn't been seen for a long time.

Pretty good, said Eren, she should be back in class next week.

I hear she's going to America.

Well, she's certainly quite good, isn't she?

...... Aren't you going to accompany her to America?

Jean frowned and looked at Ellen suddenly.

Mikasa can complete his choice perfectly, I have my own choices.

Jean let out an embarrassing laugh.

You're such an asshole, Jean said, Mikasa is so blind to like you.

I'm not her boyfriend.

Jean stared at Eren, trying to find some heartfelt emotion or something in his eyes.

It's none of my business who you like to fuck, Jean said, I'm being nice and reminding you that You know how unpleasant what they say can be.

The two men left the street unhappily, Eren stretching the creases in his collar straight as he saw a couple of guys from the same school running away quickly around the corner, Jean's feet stomping hard on the ground as he heard the flat door bang shut behind him kind of sound. He found a place to lean against and took out his phone, writing a text message but couldn't get it right, he didn't know what to say and had to keep deleting it. The text he had received from Levi said that his car had been taken in for service and that he should come by car today and that he had the key to the security door.

He thought about it and sent to Levi: I'll be a bit late.

Send again: no study today.

He looked at the screen and the message popped back quickly: See you later.

He turned off the screen with Levi in the background. The picture showed Levi standing on the central lectern of a huge venue, and Eren was so far away that the Levi in the picture was so blurred as to be almost unrecognisable.

It was still summer vacation.

There was a Korean company, Doosan, holding a global business forum in Manchester, and after the conference, Doosan, as the host, had held a four-day British Open golf tournament in Liverpool, dragging the attendees to Liverpool in a package, leaving the universities that had taken the opportunity to invite scholars to the event unavailable and postponing their presentations.

But even so, there was a cheerfulness in the hearts of Manchester students that the forum was highbrow, elite and solemn, and suggested a certain image of the city, or their future inclinations. For some of the high school students, high school finishes as early as June and they don't even have to wait for their a-level results before they can apply for university offers first.

Amin finished his exams very early.

With any luck, you can go to the London School of Economics and Political Science, says Amin.

you'll definitely get into that university, says Eren.

Eren worked out that his a-level exams were due in October-November and that the LSE undergraduates would start in mid-October. While he was preparing for his exams, Amin was probably about to leave for London.

It was from then on that he felt that his life was becoming independent, a kind of dislocation from his environment, as if he insisted on staying where he was. In fact, many of the students at the same school as him would also choose this time of October to take their exams, but every time he passed them - that mute looking group of students - he felt nothing but an inexplicable irritation in his heart. Half the people in this group didn't get in or didn't go to university, they were just willing to follow order, as if completing all the rules in school was something carved into their clockwork, and everyone here was a machine that existed only to drive him mad or to squeeze him constantly. He knew it wasn't right to think that way, not practical or decent, but he just just felt that way.

Eren hadn't been to a business forum before, it wasn't that he wasn't interested, it was just that the economy struck him as precise, like the ever-moving, biting precision gears hidden under the back of a watch. More importantly, beneath the surface of the free economic market was perhaps a more complex human operation, a game of people, minds and money that was like a web of fine threads that might be difficult to truly understand without being in it. He was always brave, but he was also hesitant.

He used the pass given by Zake to spend two days at the forum and by the morning of the third day, he remembered the topic of that day: the world economic outlook. A finely built looking male stepped up to the centre of the pulpit.

"While the reasons for the stagnation of the world economy lie in wars, political disputes, bursting speculative bubbles and so on, the most basic reason lies in the 'animal spirits'. "

Eren recognised that it was Mr. Levi who was on the podium, he taught optional business studies at Eldea High School and sometimes ran international trade, Amin had taken his class so Eren knew of him but he had seen him at best in the corridors of the school building, never thought he would qualify to be invited and speak here.

Thanks to Zake, he had a front and inconspicuous place in the media seats, a place just big enough for him to see Levi and just enough to want to see him when Levi was speaking.

He followed Levi's PowerPoint very carefully, but his memory of the speech, then and now, is so vague, so misty, so chaotic, so watery, so light and shadowed, all crumbled together, that he even thought he would look like he was dozing off if a member of the media accidentally filmed him at this point. But he did listen with his full attention, and in the end it was only Levi's voice that stayed clear through the chaos of the scene.

"What I mean by this is that human behaviour, and here I will emphasise for the moment only economic behaviour, remains to this day deeply driven by instinct and desire rather than reason. And it is in the human psyche that causes economic booms and busts. "

"He was so handsome."

Eren was suddenly startled, then he realised it wasn't his voice, but someone else's. There was a reporter in his early twenties next to him, taking several shots at Levi with a camera. He thought down and pulled out his phone as well, and the moment he surreptitiously took a picture of Levi, who had been facing the other way, he suddenly turned to Eren. From the photo, it looked as if he was looking towards him.

After the morning session, the scholars stood in the front row for interviews with the press, and Levi stood close, much closer. This made Eren nervous, and he took out the notebook he had with him and pretended to be writing something, and soon his afterimage saw Levi walk past him, then walk to the other side and leave through the passage.

He told Zake that he needed a teacher, that he had temporarily added a business class to his subjects, and then lied that he was "never very good" at the subject and that it might bring down his academic results.

I'm not very good at anything that involves theoretical arts, Eren said, but I'd like to focus on international trade or world economics.

Well, what about Mr. Ackerman, Levi Ackerman, who has a master's degree in economics from the University of London, Zake asked Eren over the phone.

As you like, Eren said.

***

Levi said he had an impression of Eren from that day.

Which day? Eren asked.

The one at the Forum venue. You don't look much alike, but I've seen pictures before, Levi said.

Did my brother show it to you?

Well, said Levi, I knew Zake in London first.

Eren thought about it and didn't correct him. That was when they came back from the coffee shop and were lying in bed. Eren was sitting on the bed in a pair of boxer shorts with his legs crossed, and Levi was leaning against a cushion with a book. The two shared a quilt.

Do you like me? Levi asked.

You mean back then?

Either way, did you like me then?

Ellen thought for a moment.

I think I probably just wanted to become successful, like you.

Really, said Levi, what about now?

What now, Eren asked, would it be a pain in the ass to like?

Anything's a pain in the ass.

I like you, said Eren, why do you ask that?

I just want to know, said Levi.

Eren saw Levi sitting there, and the sheet he was covering had light-coloured flowers printed on it, and when the sheet was moved, the flowers on it looked like they glowed. He had actually bought the wrong one, the pictures on eBay were always less than clear.

If you want to buy new sheets, I can drive you downtown, Levi said.

It's okay, I like it.

Eren played with the pattern on the sheets, then crawled up next to Levi and straddled him before watching him put the book down and wrap his arms around his waist. Eren leaned down and Levi lifted his head, then he kissed him. Gently at first, then Eren poked his tongue in, then he wouldn't, he messed around on instinct and let Levi kiss him again.

Let's do it again before we go, Eren said.

Eren hooked his fingers around the edge of his underwear and pulled one side off. Levi took the back of Eren's neck and kissed him so deeply that Eren had to stop in that pants-off position. He felt a kind of vertigo, something close to the feeling of seeing Levi for the first time, as if his nerves began to soften and all his senses began to muddle as soon as Levi was close enough. He swore he was too focused to concentrate any longer, but still all he could hear was the sound of Levi moving, he heard Levi getting up from the sheets, his fingers creeping up. As soon as Levi's fingers touched him, the desire poured out of his body.

After a long time, Eren flopped back under the covers, stretched, and then looked up at Levi. Levi put the book down and stroked Eren's head.

I'm ready to go.

Good.

Levi got up, washed his face in the bathroom, then came out and put his clothes back on. He liked to see him in that long black tweed trench coat and suit vest. He saw him close the door and go downstairs, and he counted the minutes, listening to the Jaguar parked downstairs restart and drive away in a few hours.

At the moment he stood beyond the yellow line, waiting for this train beneath the ground to take him to the block where Levi lived. He had even just bought a magazine so that he would look more like a student going to his teacher's house for tutoring. Even though he knew that in a few minutes he would be climbing up the stairs three steps at a time, trotting across his familiar path and using the warm, damp key in his pocket to unlock his teacher's door, he had just said that he didn't want to study today, and yet his good teacher was willing to grant him such an unreasonable request.

One month later (December 2014)

The venue wasn't quite set up yet. Levi stands at a table offering drinks as a few students bring in tables, chairs and signed plates from outside.

Mr. Levi, they greeted thus.

Levi nods. He notices Eren walking past him holding a stack of stacked chairs and placing them in one of the innermost areas. He walked over to it.

You're here to help, said Levi.

Yes, said Eren.

Levi felt Eren's eyes linger briefly at his tie for a second, then he pretended to be busy, unloading the chairs one by one and placing them on the edge of the table.

It should be a busy day, said Levi.

Why don't you go and get yourself a drink from the table by the door, Eren said. It will take some time to set up.

Eren walked around Levi and walked away from the other side of the table.

Levi watched Eren's back as he now went back to the door, part of the group carrying everything that needed to be used to the entrance of the venue, and then part of the group carrying them in and setting them up. The floor he stepped on had forks taped out with red tape. He watched Eren's back. The boy had done a good job, he thought, much better than he had expected.

They were talking about college applications, and it was December by then. Eren was sitting on the sofa at Levi's house with his computer in his arms, covered with a blanket he had bought for himself. The blanket was usually folded on the sofa and only used by Eren when he came over, and he didn't take it with him, it just sat here.

Levi was making chocolate when he noticed that the tin of cocoa powder was almost empty. He simply picked up the whole tin and tapped the rest into the yellow mug. Then poured himself another cup of coffee as usual. Levi leaned against the cooking table, suddenly feeling that more and more of what belonged to Eren in this space was not what he had expected, and at first he had even thought that perhaps the relationship might have happened simply because his position as a teacher could help to put a dent or two in Eren's grades or recommendation letters.

Even if that wasn't the case, a young kid's urges only last two to three months at most, especially an A-level student who tends to fall in love with someone at graduation and then by the time they get to the university campus they suddenly feel like that person has been left in the past forever.

The point is, he can't move forward or backward, he can only stop, or let things happen.

It was that moment he had been waiting for, but for some reason Eren didn't seem to have the slightest intention of moving on, he seemed to be stuck in something and couldn't get out. He thought that after a few times in bed Eren would slowly lose interest in him, but now their relationship had become strange and was starting to develop.

He placed the yellow mug in front of Eren.

Have you thought about life after that? Eren asked.

What? He asked.

Just planning, are you going to stay in Manchester all the time?

For the moment, yes.

For now? Eren said, do you want to go anywhere in the future?

Don't know yet.

Eren looked at the computer screen, he'd enrolled in Oxford for bioengineering, but he was now thinking about changing it.

You should study physics, or engineering, said Levi.

Yeah.

Hmm.

Eren closed the computer and put it on the other side, then slowly moved over to Levi. That's what he did when he had the urge. Levi felt that he was the one who had let it happen.

Eren would hook his hand around his belt and seek him out for a kiss, and when Levi wouldn't initiate it sometimes, he would kiss him on the corner of his mouth, spooning him like a soft touch. Each time Levi thought he had refused, but they always ended up making love anyway.

Eren would lubricate himself in front of him and then rub his ass against Levi's cock. Every time Levi grabbed his ass and rocked it gently, Eren would rub his face against his sheets and rub his own nipples with them. Eren's whole body would arch when he was comfortable, the skin on his loins showing large bumps. He hardly ever screamed very loudly at this point, just a constant airy sound that sounded almost like a sigh coming from his throat.

Sometimes he was so comfortable he didn't even have to use very rough methods, the lubricant turning into liquid and then flowing everywhere, and he sometimes liked to see the clear liquid being squeezed out of Eren's body as he did.

I'm going to come, Eren said.

As he was on his front, Levi couldn't see his expression, so he stroked his waist and continued to poke in and out.

I'm going to cum on your sheets, said Eren.

Never mind. That was when Levi said.

He tried to be honest about his desire. But he couldn't help feeling embarrassed when Ellen asked him.

Have you ever done it with anyone else before? I mean, like me?

Levi didn't answer him.

Eren said, "I saw a man walk into your house the last time I came looking for you.

When did you come in?

Did he come to see you for a tutorial too? Mr.Ackerman? Eren struggled to turn back. 

Levi stopped moving, and both men were sweating profusely.

....No，.

I can make love to you, Eren said, look, I'd let you cum inside me even if you were fucking someone else. We can make love every Friday, all the time you want.

Eren cried.

Slowly, Levi pulled out of him. The movement prompted Eren to shout, Hey!What are you doing...... You bastard!

Eren rested his head sideways on the pillow, the bed a mess.

He knelt on the bed, his head bowed in silence.

Maybe we've gone far enough, said Levi, we shouldn't go any further.

***  
Eren was wearing a black rubber apron and black rubber rain boots. He watched Levi for a long time outside the car wash. He took the cardboard box from Levi's hand, then turned his head and left.

When Levi returned to his flat in the evening, he had just gotten out of his car when he felt a man jump out of nowhere from the shadows next to him and swing at him. He subconsciously ducked, and the punch hit the car door.

Damn you.

The man cursed and turned around and punched Levi in the face again. Levi took it meekly.  
Don't come after me again.

Levi stood in silence for a long time as he watched him scamper off the corner.

Did Eren do this to you?

Hange looked at the bruises on Levi's face with such interest that he almost laughed out loud. Levi didn't say anything and took a sip of his awful coffee.

He likes you, Hange said.  
I know, said Levi.

Why are you in such a hurry to break up with him?

We weren't a couple, said Levi.

But I bet you slept together, Hange said, and he likes you too, so you're a couple.  
Hange glanced at Levi's face.

Fine, you're not a couple. Then? What did you tell him ...... that you were no longer ...... sleeping together? Hange asked.

Leavell grimaced, this was not a pleasant conversation.

It's time for you to concentrate on the experiment.

Levi walked out of Hange's lab with his coffee and felt as if Eren had scurried in front of him, then he looked closer and remembered that Eren had stopped coming to school all the time lately.

He hadn't seen Eren in eight days.

Levi had intended to go back to London for Christmas a little earlier this year, but the teacher overseeing the Christmas party had taken a temporary leave of absence, so Hange had asked Levi to come and help. The evening's job was simple: make sure there were no cigarettes, no alcohol, no harassed girls and no one hiding under the tables to mess around.

Eren had disappeared after the evening had started, he had seen Eren behind the pillar earlier talking to some of the lower grades and he hadn't seen him since. He guessed he'd gone back, but soon he heard Ellen greeting Hange at the entrance to the venue. She had just arrived. Levi could see through Ellen's deliberateness, but couldn't help but be irritated. He felt that he had deliberately come to the venue, deliberately walked in front of him and then deliberately made sure he couldn't find him.

Hi, Levi.

Hange led Levi over to him.

Hange said, "I just made a deal with Eren that he'll help search those empty houses in the back of the hill together, so it'll just be the two of you.

I thought I was going with you, said Eren.

Unfortunately I've been in the lab for eleven hours and now I just want to feel the youthful atmosphere.

Hange pointed to the door and said, "Go on, you two, don't be too late.

I'm going over, said Levi.

Go on, said Hange.

She nudged Eren.

The empty houses in the back of the hill were basically houses that had stopped being built during the urban renewal process, a sort of government land, which had basically stopped after Eldea High School had used most of the lots in between. No real estate agents took over and the houses were left in their original state, with a number of them still having furniture in them.

There is a rumour that the empty houses are the "Garden of Eden" for the students of the Aeldia High School. Many students would sneak into the empty houses to find a place to drink or have sex.

Levi pulled two torches out of the boot of the car and held one in each hand. The house was rough and they saw a large worn mattress in the middle of the room, with cigarette butts and used condoms thrown on top of it.

Eren stepped on a corner of the mattress.

If I wanted you to fuck me on this mattress, would you do it? Eren asked.  
There should be plenty of people who have done it here anyway, Eren said.

In the darkness, Levi looked into Eren's eyes.

He was waiting for a response.

Levi waited a moment before he said, You don't really think that.

How do you know what I think?

Eren looked into Levi's eyes. Levi found that Eren's form seemed clearer in the darkness instead, and as Eren disappeared into thin air he could only feel a vague difference, something as small as a ripple in the air. The hours he worked slowly increased, and it was an ordered, calm life.

But as soon as Eren appeared, that life was immediately shattered.

Levi avoided looking at him so that he would appear to be winning. But his grasp of Eren did not yet support his answer.

In these intervals Levi finds that Eren's presence does not make things better. "Love" made him feel frustrated, angry and unbearable.

But he held his arms out to him. This feeling was exactly what he needed.

They were in the car at the bottom of the hill.

Eren was lying flat on the back seat of the car.

I'm sorry, Eren said, I thought you liked me.

Levi hugged Eren, nestled into his chest and kissed his collarbone.

I do like you, said Levi, I love you, and I've never been like this before.

**Author's Note:**

> The author is not British, so please bear with me for any inappropriate descriptions of the UK or English grammar that may appear in the article, and feel free to leave me a comment.  
> :)


End file.
